This invention relates generally to the drying of farm crops and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a wheel mounted grain drier.
Heretofore there have been various types of grain driers using augers for conveying the grain through the drying machine as it is dried. In some instances the grain driers have used blowers for circulating hot air through perforated hollow shafts in the augers for drying the grain.
None of the prior art grain driers and crop drying conditioners disclose the novel structure and advantages of the subject invention as herein disclosed.